


Hakuna matata

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're living life to the fullest, or trying to anyway. That is if 'living life to the fullest' means spending as much time possible with your brother who doesn't plan on going anywhere any time soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuna matata

"Why you dirty rat..."  
  
"That was good Nick," Joe grinned, clapping Nick on the shoulder. His younger brother turned a little under his hold so he could see Joe's face.  
  
"Really?" he asked, his voice higher, a little excited before he cleared his throat and re-stated in a much more manly voice, "Really? Because I know that sometimes my accents get mixed in with other-"  
  
"Seriously Nick. It was really good." Nick beamed at that, put out his fist and grinned still when Joe bumped it with his own. "There any other random stuff you want to practice or do you wanna go grab something to eat?" It was teasing, but then Joe made a puppy dog face at the end of it. Nick, shaking his head, relented.  
  
"You're always hungry. Do you have another person in there or something," he asked, patting Joe's stomach gently with his palm.  
  
"You know, actually Nick, I've been feeling kind of off lately. Having hot flashes and having to pee more than I ever have in my life." He faked a gasp and put a hand over his heart. "You don't think I'm pregnant do you?!"  
  
"Not mine!" Nick called, before walking out of the room. He heard Joe laugh a little before he put his voice back on and called out from behind him.  
  
"Just because you don't want it doesn't mean it's not yours to take responsibility for!" Nick had to put a hand over his stomach to keep from laughing too hard as he walked down the hallway a little unstable.  
  
"Come on Joe," he said, biting his lip in between, trying to control himself, "We've got three mouths to feed. My treat." Joe squealed a little from behind him, but it was closer, and then Nick felt one hand on his shoulder and another two inches away on his upper arm, fingers tightly grasping him. He couldn't help but smile, blush a little. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"You pick," Joe suggested lightly, just happy to be hanging out with Nick and their baby, apparently.  
  
Thinking about it for a short while as they got into the elevator, ignoring the older couple who were very obviously ignoring  _them_ . Nick's lips were pursed a little in thought until he felt Joe's face close to his neck. Afraid to turn and only make Joe get closer, the tendons in his throat tightened a little. "Joseph. A little space?" Joe shook his head shortly, and Nick could feel the movement beside him. Chuckling a little, he bowed his head and brought a hand to his forehead, acting like he was trying to rub away a headache. Joe huffed on his neck, and backed up a little, but left one hand clasped to Nick's shoulder. "Thank you," Nick grinned, turning to look back at Joe. When Joe saw the way Nick was looking at him, he couldn't help but grin a smile that crinkled his eyes a little.  
  
"Aw... Nicky, you love me." Nick blushed, coughed a little, and turned back around. "I love you too," he cooed. Nick just shook his head and lifted up onto his toes a little as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "So, where are we going to get some grub?"  
  
"You sounded like Pumba just then."  
  
"Great! Then you can be Timon, who irrationally freaks out over silly little things while claiming the life style of Hakuna Matata! It fits perfectly." Rolling his eyes, Nick shuffled his feet a little. "Nick, I'm kidding..." Joe stated softly, pulling back on Nick's shoulder a little to turn him around. "You're the coolest guy I know..." he tried, smiling hopefully, voice higher. When Nick still didn't turn around, Joe really tugged on his shoulder and pulled his brother into him. The doors opened as the hug just got started and when Nick made to move out of Joe's arms where he stood rather stiffly, Joe kept him in place. Like always, Nick could have easily loosened Joe's grip, but didn't.  
  
Elevator doors closing again, they felt the elevator move up. "Nick, you know I was joking, right?" he asked seriously, forcing Nick's forehead to rest between his shoulder and neck. He felt a long sigh leave Nick's body before Nick seemed to reluctantly nod his head. "Where are we going to eat?" It was after that question that Nick decided to wrap his arms around Joe's middle, and his older brother smiled brightly, not being able to stifle a short laugh.  
  
He allowed Nick to leave his arms after that and Nick, slightly red in the face but looking put together other wise, bit his lip. "I think I want to take you..." Joe quirked an eyebrow. "To that little Chinese restaurant down the block. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course!" Joe stepped back, placed his palms together in front of him and bowed respectfully. "I would be honored," he said in a calm, subservient tone. When Joe peeked out from his eye lashes while still bowed, Nick's shoulders dropped and he repeated Joe's actions. When they both stood straight again, the doors opened and they nodded, before giggling furiously, to the woman who had stepped inside.


End file.
